Talk:List of destroyers by upgraded maximum stats/@comment-24486114-20140913035353/@comment-24486114-20141127214820
Thanks for some good replies up there. I like the Tyako's idea about ASW in general needs to be reworked to be more fair towards ASW oriented ships. About Argho's... hmm, we had fictional kais already, there's no. As for later kai i mentioned, is not mentioned to be OP, as you can see on Sendai's, she's not any better than standard CL but is good for me. I meant to new art, new equipment, new systems (i.e. AA director, night battle gear). Even that night maps that should give an edge for DDs is a good approach, although i think it still need improvements. Saiha's comment is good IMHO although per anon said, it might be complex to make Kancolle that way. And i doubt it will affect DD in general as they have little to no armor, haha. Anything that DD can offer is cost per performace, speed, and agility and i think should be worked around this. But it is all up to the developer, so i wouldn't close the possibility, they're not your standard DD either lol. I know if DD is should be weak as it was, but you know ? We're limited to carry 6 ships or 12 in combined fleet. If there's no map branching rules, would you put DD as your first choice against bulky bosses ? Logically no, and it fits the logic. But again, would you put full DD squad against an event map with full DD enemies (including event boss) if there's no branching rules to clear the map ? I think it still logically no, you have stronger ships, why not using them to ensure safe clearance ? Slap the cost. Actually both of those examples should be fit the logic in real life, but it is not the logic of gaming. It is why I said something like my first post. To give an edge to DDs, so that we have a reason to use them more. To give a unique stat not just appearance those uniformal DDs, a unique stat that really unique in usage not like the innate ASW stats they have now, which is not that significant. I won't say that as if Kancolle is standard strategy game with many conformal or mundane units; one is for each unit has different looks, and two is because this a game that bring the spirit from that era, like to comemmorate each ship. So it would not include the machine's specs but the spirit as well. Three, they're building their fanbase. Back to the Kancolle, it is why we have the branching rules. Good enough for us ? The idea is good, but there's no good map such as that in Kancolle other than 1-5 extra operation. And 3-5 for its southern route. IMHO, this should be implemented on most of maps, a special route for smaller fleet. They don't have both route lead to the boss like 3-5, but to another end node that has supportive effect for the other route or alternative result such as resources. Let the difficulty setting adjusted by developer, and then I got the reason. If implemented just like my idea or might by different approach as long it has the same goal, the branching rules give a real job or reason to use DD more frequent than they have now, in fact they're the workhorse of the navy. But still it doesn't answer how each DD is unique to fill a special role, at least to build their own fanbase. We have some DD which can be described as that, but we have more that just same like the others. Like how we do have 6 identical girls (stats, usage wise) from Fubuki class. Plus those 6 are not different from Hatsuharu or Shiratsuyu class in general. This what i want to be fixed, although statistically same, there are some people like some but not all of them. I decided to say this because of Akizuki and the new AA director system, it seems they know what they should do, this is a good step, although i still expect more than this. Thank you for reading. Whelp, my head hurts...